Francisca's Bad Day
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: All Francisca wanted to do was get her coffee and go to her court case. But when a porcupined-haired lawyer crosses paths with her, the day begins to go from bad to worse.


**Author Note:** I wrote this a few years ago for the Phoenix Wright fandom using my original character Francisca Puck. She is a lawyer who has a bit of a beef with Phoenix because they've crossed paths and she does have a small crush on him too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Phoenix Wright series.

Many of you might be wondering who I am, or those of you who have not yet to get the chance to meet me never will, unless I am on the opposite side of the court trying to put you behind bars. There is something everyone should know about me; you see I am Francisca Puck. That's right laugh it up my name is from Shakespeare, thanks a lot mom for giving me such a thrilling name! I am twenty-two years old and sort of a rookie in the courtroom, well not that much but I come off a one because of my lack of experience and dare I say the fact that I am a woman who looks more suited to be in the gentleman's entertainment industry.

I am what they call the mini-skirt prosecutor because well I wear mini skirts to every case. My life revolves around law and making sure that not all trials turn out to be a disaster.

Why am I so sour about it? Well, I love law but thanks to a porcupine haired bastard, I am starting to hate it. It is all his damn fault I am wishing that I never crossed paths with him. No wait I did not cross paths with him, he started it. That is right I did not do anything to him, I just was at the wrong place at the wrong time on a horrible day.

Here goes my misfortune all started on a rather cloudy and gloomy day in Los Angeles…

The alarm clock rung in a studio apartment in a high rise building in Downtown Los Angeles, the sound of Latin music played through the speaker awaking the young woman who was sleeping soundly. The sound and the warmth from the rising sun peeked through the curtains shining down on her face gently warming it.

"Go away sun…" Yawning the sleeping young woman pulled her sheet over her face to block the sun from shining down on her more.

"Wake up Franny!"

Yeah…no rest for the sleepless ones who stayed up later than normal people. Sitting up in her bed she narrowed her eyes glaring at her friend Rose who was staring at her with wide eyes and elbows propped up on the side of her bed.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit…you know there is a law against breaking and entering into someone's apartment, even if I work in the court system I'd have to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law."

"Don't be that way, Franny!" Rose let out a soft whining noise rubbing her cheek against her friend's arm. "You don't love me anymore?"

Eye twitching and the urge to push her friend to the floor hindered her judgment as she looked to her right at the clock. Yep, it was six-thirty in the morning and she sighed getting out of bed.

Another day…another case.

"Hey, Franny, you have to work another case, right?" Rose asked tilting her head to the side. "I thought it was your day off."

"No, but it shouldn't take long," Francisca said, she opened her closet pulling out one of her suits and sat it on the bed. "I am against some lawyer I forgot his name, but he looks pretty stupid, so it won't take very long."

"Really, how sad…" Rose rolled her eyes. "Maybe one day you'll decide to settle down and get married."

"I am married to my job," Francisca stated, she turned and headed into the bathroom before calling out. "And don't even think about going through my closet to borrow any clothes!"

"Like any would fit me!" Rose shot back.

After getting rid of her persistent friend Francisca began the day like any other, she'd prepare breakfast for herself, a simple bowl of Special K Cereal and Coffee did fine for her. She'd then make sure she had everything before finally leaving her apartment for a day of cases and more cases. It wasn't like she would change up her routine, not for anyone or anything. However, she didn't expect to run out of one thing…

Coffee

Staring at the empty glass jar Francisca felt like crying, she didn't have the one thing that would keep her awake during these cases. Sure, the coffee at the courthouse was accessible but the taste of it made her cringe and gag. She needed to start her day off right, but she couldn't do it if she didn't have the magical liquid that made it possible. Sighing she glanced at her clock, she had a good hour before she had to be in court anyway so a stop off at Starbucks would not be so bad.

Finishing her second bowl of cereal she picked up her briefcase, purse, and keys heading out the door, turning around she locked the door while mentally cursing her luck for the day. It was not as if she had any choice in the matters anyway; there was no way she'd ever do this again, never to forget to stock up on coffee.

* * *

"Damn lines…Damn wanna be hipster teens…Damn coffee jar for being empty."

Of course, the overly supposed hipster scene of Starbucks annoyed her greatly not because she had to wait in line. no that wasn't it instead it was actually something much more annoying in her book; she had gotten the one person behind the counter who didn't seem to be doing their job, and to make it worse the idiot had charged her too much. But no that wasn't going to put a damper on her day, she had coffee and life was good.

"Aah, now my day can officially begin."

Lifting the coffee cup to her lips Francisca happily expected the taste of the liquid upon on her palette but only tasted air and the sensation of hotness on the front of her pressed blouse.

"What in the…" she looked up seeing a man on a bicycle riding past at top speed, she barely heard him call out an apology for rushing past her and using his arm as a turn signal knocking the once delicious drink onto the woman who wore it.

"You…You…Spiky Haired fool!" Francisca screamed out; she tossed the now empty cup to the ground yelling out. "I hope you crash into something!"

Turning and stomping back to her car after hearing the satisfying sound of a bicycle making contact with a phone pole, she got into the car and sighed, leaning against the steering wheel. She had at least forty minutes left before court so she could make it in time and pray that she'd get to the ladies' room to wipe off some of the coffee.

As she put the key in the ignition, she turned it only to receive a steady sputtering sound, looking up she saw the engine light was on.

"Just perfect…"

* * *

"My car…my beautiful car…"

Stepping out of the mechanic's office Francisca held a hefty bill for repairs. She didn't have time to stick around to wait for it to be fixed nor would she have any time to really correct anything that had happened this morning; she just needed to get to the courtroom, at least making a lawyer cry would make it better.

As she stepped out into the Los Angeles heat, she looked at her watch, twenty minutes to make it to court and she'd be on time, at least to prepare for the case and show her opponent a thing or two.

"TAXI!"

She waved a hand as a taxi stopped on the road beside the sidewalk, she opened the door to get in when she dropped her briefcase. Taking that moment to pick it up and make sure that it was still shut she looked up to see the same man from earlier had got into the taxi and was telling the driver where to go.

As it drove off Francisca stood up, her eyes filled with fury mixed with disbelief, the idiot who had been on the bicycle earlier had stolen her ride to the courthouse. She couldn't take it anymore.

The coffee jar being empty was fine.

The Starbucks incident was ok

The fact that her car had broken down wasn't a big deal.

But her only ride to the courthouse for at least ten minutes had been taken and she was standing on the sidewalk looking like some damsel in distress. She finally snapped, she let out a loud scream and shouted.

"You Porcupine Haired Jackass, if I see you again, I am going to kick your ass!" she felt better yelling, it made everything that day disappear, not to mention she had made an enemy who she didn't want to deal with.

* * *

"We'll begin court once Miss Puck arrives."

The door to the courtroom was thrown open as a beaten and battered Francisca stepped in, she held her briefcase which had visible white marks all over it, her once in place hair was a mess, and to make it worse her blazer had a huge coffee stain on it.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Francisca said taking her place behind a table, she sighed. "I promise it won't happen again."

The judge nodded and banged the gavel against the podium. "Your opening statements Mr. Wright."

Looking up Francisca let out a loud shriek, she pointed at the young man and shouted. "You…y…you…Porcupine Haired Jackass!" she collapsed into her chair and requested. "Your honor I move for a long recess."

To this day Phoenix Wright will never know why Francisca Puck calls him Porcupine Jackass.

**End**


End file.
